YuGiOh GX REMIX SEASON 1
by SEBigfan
Summary: Alrighty, this 'aint your average Yugioh GX remake, I'm in it, I'll use my deck, I'll take any ideas...okay not all, but some! Please read and review! Episode 2: Welcome to REMIX Acadamy Island complete! Ep 3 coming up! ON HIATAS sORRY guys...
1. Ch1 The Next EMPORER of Games

-Jaden Yuki's PoV-

"Can't be the next King of Games if I'm late to the games! Ah well, they can't expel me if I'm not a student yet!"

Jaden Yuki shouted these words as he rushed through the crowd shouting: "'Xuse me!" "Parden me!" Coming through!" Eventually, The Academy Sign Up Place (forgot what it's called…) came into sight. Jaden got distracted, as he does, and ran into a man.(O_O!)

"Oops! Sorry!"

Jaden then hurried himself with picking his cards up, noticing a card that wasn't his.

"Hey…a Winged Karibo! Cool! This yours? AH!"

He then noticed the man he ran into… was Yugi Motou! The KoG!"

Yugi: "Keep it, it's yours."

"T-thanks!"

Jaden then looked at the card, and heard a Karibo's cry! He was shocked, and then decided it as nonsense. He looked up, and Yugi was gone! He got over his shock, and ran towards the Academy. -Andrew's/my PoV-

"Damn! Gonna be late! Don't wanna do that, I don't want to be in a zeta amount of trouble with those factoring teachers!"

I said these, as I too raced towards the sign in, deck and somew other cards in hand. Then of course, I to ran into Yugi Motou.

Yugi: Oof! 2 in one day…

"OMG! I'M SO SORRY!"

Yugi: It's okay.

I then hurried myself with picking cards up, and one of them wasn't mine.

"Hey…this your's, right?

Yugi:That card…no, it's not.

"Can I have it!"

Yugi:Alright.

"Thanks dude! This'll complete my combo!"

As I raced off, Yugi muttered,"Combo? Oh dear… ah well, both those boys have good hearts. They'll be safe…I hope.

-Jaden's PoV-

Man:Alright, that's the last one.

"Wait! Don't count me out, I'm here! As long as I hold on that is!"

-Crowler's PoV-

Man: Sir?

"Yes?"

We've got 2 more sign ups.

"What! And don't call me sir, call me PROFFESOR Crowler!"

Yes Sir, I mean professor! And they just arrived. One climbed up the fence, the other raced up the stairs behind him!

"Well don't let them in, it's over already!"

There was a beeping, and the semi-cursed professor pulled something like a phone out of his pocket.

"What is it! ?"

Cousler Shepard:Crowler?

"Oh, Shepard, it's you!"

CS: Just checking to see if it's going fine, I hoppe nothing like last year happened/s, you know, booting half of the entries for…what was it? Them calling you Mr. or Mrs. Or something like that? Or them being slightly late?

"Oh nothing like that, this year it's just fine!"

CS:Good.

The 'phone' beeped, and the Bad Proffesor put it in his pocket.

"Alright, let them in. But only one of them will test! He fails, they're both out!"

Man:But who'll duel sir, and which deck?

"I'll handle that."

With that he walked off.

-My PoV-

"So, Andrew Mitanuhar, you?"

"Jaden Yuki, nice to meet ya!"

Kid: "And I'm Syrus Trusedale!"

"?"

"Glad to meet ya Sye!"

"(Sye?)"

Kid: So what dorm are you guys in? I'm in Slifer…

"We don't know yet! We haven't tested."

Kid:WHAT! BUT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE LAST ONE DOWN THERE!

"Damn, hope they take us."

"Might's well watch!"

-Bastion's PoV-

Tester: So, 2 monsters on the field, both with higher attack points! What do you do, A. Give up, home crying to mommy, or c. –

"Neither! I activate Ring of Destruction! This destroys my a monster on the field, and we both take damage equal to it's life points!"

This move dropped his opponents life points to zero, and he still lived.

-a small bit later-

"Wow! Judging by that duel you might just be the third best here!"

"And who may I ask, would be the first and second?

Teenage kid: I'm first, Jaden's second.

"What! I'm first!"

TK:We'll see.

-My PoV-

Man: Mr. Mitanuhar? Your dueling now.

"What about me!"

Man: Mr. Mitanuhar will be dueling for both of you.

"What!"

"Don't worry, I'll win. If not… I'll treat you to a bowl of my homemade ramen. Plus I here some nut's starting an underwater Acadamy…"

-Crowler's PoV-

"Alright new boy, what's your name?

"Andrew sir."

"That's Proffesor to you!"

"Sorry, yes… ma'am!"

"GRR… LET'S SEE IF YOUR LAUGHING AFTER YOU LOSE!"

With that, they both drew their hands.

"Hmm… nice hand. I play 2 Different Dimension capsules! With them, I remove 2 cards from play, in 2 turns I get them!"

"Sure, sure."

"Then I set a monster, and 4 spells/traps and end my turn!"

"Alright, I play confiscation! With this, I can pay 1000 life points, to look at your hand and destroy one card."

The cards then appeared, one by one holigraphicaly in front of Crowler.

"Ah yes, I remember some of these from my time as a rookie. I destroy dark hole with that, I set 2 cards!"

-Alexis's PoV-

"So Zane, you think Crowlers going to pull out this supposed 'Legendary' He's got?"

"I don't know, but if he does, the new guy's in trouble."

-Crowler's PoV-

"Then last but not least I play Heavy Storm! This destroys every spell and trap card on the field."

"Before it's too late, I activate 3 of my traps! Pyro Clock of Destiny! Bothj of these turn the turn count forward by 1, so 2 turns go by! I now get both of the removed from play cards in my hand! AND I also play this trap, which let's me destroy 1 of your cards, spell/ trap of course. Then I also set 1 trap, which will remain unaffected by your Storm!"

A wind kicked up around the field, and both Crowler's and Jaden's Spell/Trap cards stood up, and were destroyed.

-Jaden's PoV-

"Hey, he's got Trancendent wings! I wonder…"

"Hey, didja forget! You've got spells/traps too!"

"Now, now, you musn't speak out of turn young man!"

A odd and ominous wind kicked up around the field.

"What's happening!"

"Nothings happening, not yet!"

Then two demonic looking monsters appeared on the field.

-Sye's PoV-

"What's going on?"

"The two cards on the field that Crowler destroyed are called 'Statue of the Wicked'. When destroyed, it special summons 2 vicious tokens."

-Chazz's PoV-

Kid with Chazz: A card that strong can't be in a test deck!

Other kid: Crowler must be using his own deck!

I just smirked.

-Crowler's PoV-

"Now I sacrifice both tokens, to summon the legendary, Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Shit!"

Both the tokens disappeared, and were replaced, by an ominous metallic giant Golem.

"…Iron Giant much?"

"Attack his facedown Ancient Gear Golem! Mechanized Melee!"

The card, apparently Winged Karibo, was destroyed in a flash.

"And now, Ancient Gear Golem's effect-"

"Yeah yeah, I lose life points from the difference of it's attack and my cards defence, but now, you musn't get ahead of yourself dear professor, due to my kuribo's effect, I don't take any damage this turn!"

"Grr… I end my turn after setting a card."

-Alexis's PoV-

"Wow… the new kids good"

"Apperently Crowler is playing with his real deck. but not many can stand up to That card…"

-My PoV-

"My turn! My draw!"

I draw. Then smirk.

"Heh, I win."

"What makes you so sure? Your done boy."

"Yeah…no. First off, I set 1 card, then activate my facedown!"

"Another pyro clock!"

"Yes, and now, since the turns increased, I can activate my trap, muahahahah!"

The field lit up, then part of the arena collapsed at the top, as a large pyramid made of light burst onto the field, also destroying some of the stands. Fortunately, no one was hurt.

"PYRAMID OF LIGHT!"

Everyone:T-That card!

-Jaden's PoV-

"Wow…"

-Alexis's PoV-

"The new guy.. he has that card… which means…!"

"He must have the combo as well…"

-Sye's PoV-

"What's going on!"

"That card is known as the ひかりのピラミッド, or, 'The Pyramid of Light'. Legend has it, Yugi Motou fought the cursed 'god' Anubis after he resurrected from the dead. That god used this combo, and also took over Seto Kiaba temporarely. Thius card was the basis… for a near ultimate combo."

-Chazz's PoV-

I just stood up in their chairs, awed and amazed, and heavily mythed.

-My PoV-

"How…how could you have THAT card!"

"I got it from…a friend. Anyway… Now I activate Confiscation, and pay 1000 of my life points."

The cards appear before me:

Monster Reborn

Ancient Gear Knight

Ancient Gear Castle

"Bye bye Reborn!"

"Grr…"

"Now I pay 1000 life points, to special summon, Sphinx Telea and Andro Sphinx!"

"Hahahaha! I activate my facedown, Mystical Space Typhoon! And I destroy your Pyramid, and also destroying your monsters in the process!"

-Bastion's PoV-

"Let's see… due to the pyramids effect, both monster's are destroyed. But…"

-My PoV-

I smirk as my monsters explode in ash, coating the audience, and my pyramid fades.

-Alexis's PoV-

"Eww"

"Judging that wasn't the best idea for Crowler…"

-Sye's PoV-

"Why is he smiling!"

"There are 4 cards in that combo… three of which you have seen. The fourth can only be summoned by all of those three being destroyed at once…"

-My PoV-

"I summon… Thenin the Great Sphinx!"

"What!"

All the ash flowed off of everyone and formed one creature. This creature grew, and became a might beast!

"Yes, and I also activate Megamorph! This Doubles his attack to 7000! I also activate his effect, to increase his attack by 3000!

"Shit…"

"Watch your language, now die!"

The large creature summoned opened his mouth, and what looked like spirits flowed from all the cards in the arena, and went into his mouth. He grew to 5 times his size, the blew all of them and Crowler and his monster.

"No!"

Crowler's monster hologram collapsed on him, and he appeared to faint.

"Hhahahaha! Who's the amateur now!"

-Jaden's PoV-

"Wow… he's got game! Can't wait to duel him!"

-Alexis's PoV-

"Wow, didn't see that coming, huh Zane?"

She turned around, and Zane was gone.

"Huh?"

-Sye's PoV-

"Wow!"

"Amazing…"

Some men then came and carried Crowler of on a stretcher.

Man: Sir, I am pleased to announce that you and your friend have made the academy.

"Yes!"

-Jaden's PoV-

"Yes!"

-Sye's PoV-

"Lishis!"

"?"

"?"

"What?"

All three:Yes!

They then all three jumped up and clapped hands.

End of Episode one.

End of episode review with me and co.

Finnaly! Bet none of you saw that coming! I actually have those cards though! Ask and give me your e-mail, and I'll send you pics!

Jaden:He will! And wow, you actually have those cards?

I do!

Jaden:So why did you show off those cards instead of just having me duel?

Because this deck has more cards than those which are good… but they will not be revealed now!

Syrus: Any hints?

Only one then…

'-23-9-3-11-5-4- -7-15-4-19' are 3 of them; the rest will remain unknown... for now! Muahahaha!

Bastion: I must solve this puzzle!

Einstein: So shall I!

Inspector Clouso: And I!

Chazz: Who are these losers?

IC: It is you, who are the idium!

Chazz:?

Bastion: I can see me and Chazz and Einstein, even though Mr. E is early… but Jauque?

I was bored. Besides, I recently had a mini Pink Panther marathon, of shows and the movies.

Anyways, good luck solving the puzzle! Review please, and the winner of the contest of solving the puzzle gets to give me a deck and the name and description of the extra shadow rider I'm gonna add for myself later! Oops, gave that away! Ah well, till episode 2…coming next week!

Bastion: Before we leave, why is this story in this format?

Because people are flaming about it while reviewing, yes, I'm kinda lazy. But since I'm taking my finals and I have a bunch of other sites to tend to, I'm kinbda stretched for time. I also feel that this format is easier to use.

Bastion:But why are you meshing every chapter you've already made together?

First off, because they complained, second because all the 'Chapters' Already imput are simply Beta's that will later be meshed into a single, realy long one!

Bastion:Ah! Anyway, where did you get the insperation for this story anyway?

I was bored, I had it planned in my head to. Though I was originally planning to make it a FMA crossover… anyway, please review, no flames, please contact me and review to '' please! Thnx!

SEBigfan…OUT!

s


	2. NOTICE no1

_**Notice!**_

Alrighty, here's the thing. YES, I'm coining most of this off of the actual GX series, but I'm inserting myself and making some changes. YES I'm being a bit lazy with the format. For these, I apologize. For those annoyed about me having the winged Karibo set, I'm sorry, I actually own it, but IT'S NOT THE CARD YUGI 'gave' ME! He 'gave' my character 'Pyramid of Light' Which I already have. I will add a HUGE mix up later in the story, in fact, that one person just might be the next Shadow Rider! Anyway, please review, ch. 2 coming soon!


	3. NOTICE no 2

Notice 2

Alright, just so everybodies cool, this ENTIRE story is a beta version. After it's finished in script format, I'll rewrite it in a different format so it's *glares at MercTheMouth and a few others* 'Legible'. Just so everybodies cool, I was gonna do it that way, anyway, until then, enjoy and give your tips! Thank ya!


	4. CH2 Welcome 2 REMIX Academy Island!

Episode 2: Welcome to REMIX Academy Island!

-My PoV-

"Damn it's cramped in here."

"Well it IS a helicopter. Hey look, there's the island!"

"Zip it Jaden…"

"COOL!"

"Why they would put a school on an island with a volcano is beyond me… though they did it in Hawaii…"

"What's Hawaii?"

"…Never mind…"

-Later-

"So this is the inside…cool."

Of course, we were in the Academy; in the room were the Headmaster greeted new students.

Counselor Shepard: Good Morning and welcome my students! I'm Councilor Shepard, the Headmaster here, and YOU are the best and brightest duelists in the world!

"At least SOMEONE here can tell potential. …wake up Jaden…"

CS: Now please, get yourself settled in, in your assigned dorm. You'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked of course, ahahahahaha!"

-Later-

Jaden and Sye were hanging out on one of those monster-pedestal-thingies.

-Jaden's PoV-

"I don't know about you Sye, but I'm in the Slifer Red Dorm!

"Sweet! Same here!"

"Hello."

"Hey there Bastion! You in Slifer to?"

"Let's see here, yellow jacket, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

"Oooooh, I get it. So THAT'S why Sye and I are in red."

"PLEASE don't tell me you just figured that out just now."

Jaden's face turned anime annoyed style.

"So what! Ever think I'm color blind?"

"No, ARE you color blind?"

"No, but I could've been! Ahahahahaha!"

And of course, who else would walk up to them, but the more or less main character, Andrew!

"Ah, hey Andrew! So you're in… blue right!"

"Correct. I assume you're in red? I hope that I can convince your dormaster to let me hang. If I can, I'll bring some goodies from the welcoming banquet!"

"Sweet! See you two around!"

"I doubt that, your dorm's over THERE."

-Later-

-Syrus's PoV-

"This isn't a dorm; it's an outhouse with a deck!"

"Are you kidding me? Look at the view! This place is great! So… this is our room Sye, room 215! (Congrats if you can get were this number came from…)"

"It's kind of small…"

"Hey, you're a small guy. Anyway, I like it! It'll make a great pad for our first year here!"

"Yeah, weird meeting at the entrance exams, and now roommates!"

Sye then went into a harebrained idea about them being ancient Egyptian counterparts like Seto Kiaba and Yugi Motou.

"No offence, but that's just lame."

"Well…could be true!"

"Forget it; they broke the molds when they made the two of us!"

"Yeah… for different reasons."

"We REALLY need to work on that confidence…"

Anyway, they then met the fatso, A.K.A Chumley and had that odd Dorm chat, meanwhile…

-Blue Dorm-

-Andrew's PoV-

Andrew had just finished rowing to the blue dorm, wondering why he didn't do something, and just made it to his dorm.

"Let's see… room 13, heh, my lucky number!"

He then walked in, and had a BIG shock.

"Edward!"

"Andrew!"

"I'd know those eyes anywhere! How you doing Shorty!"

"Don't…call…me…SHORT!"

"Cool it, your fuse is as short as you, sheesh… anyway, so you got in too! Sweet!"

"Funny, first we study together under that guy, and then we both learn how to duel at the same school, now we both end up in the same dorm and room!"

Then HE went into some weird Egyptian harebrained theory.

"…NO. I would KNOW if we were both reincarnations."

"And how exactly?"

"I used that internet site that shows who you were in the past life! It said I was a pirate in the 1780s!"

"…………………………."

"Anyway, so what's up?"

"Nothing much. Anyway, wanna hear about the dorms?"

"Nah, already know, Red's suck, yellows are schemers with potential at young age, and we're the top…or just have connections."

"So I heard you put Crowler in a coma and that was why the trip to the island was postponed, that true?"

"Yup. Odd too... I think I actually saw injuries on him when he was carted out of there…"

"Hmmm…."

-Meanwhile-

-Jaden's PoV-

Jaden and his trusty midget…

"Hey! I'm not short!"

Not you Ed, anyway, Jaden and SYERUS were walking through the stadium, Jaden sensed dueling…

"How can you tell there's dueling? You've got a sixth sense or something?"

"It's in the air, can't ya smell it?"

"Maybe, if today's pollen count was lower."

With that note, Jaden and Syrus walked into the arena.

"Ah…too cool… wow…this is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!"

"I bet it would be amazing to duel here!"

Two of Chazz's goons/friends, then turned and noticed them.

"Hmm?"

"Well let's find out!"

"Are we allowed?"

"Sure we are, we're students and this is our campus right?"

The goons walked up.

"WRONG! This is the Blue Oblislisk's campus."

Just then, Edward and I chose to walk in.

"?"

"Eh, let's see what happens."

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here! You got that! Check out the crest."

"This here's our turf!"

"Sorry, we were just looking; we'll be leaving now, right Jay? Huh?"

"Not right now, not as long as one of you duel me right?"

Andrew then chose to walk up.

"Or I could duel you…"

"Hey, you're that kid who beat Crowler!"

"Hey Chazz, that kid who beat Crowler is here, check it out!"

Grr… of course Andrew get's the fandom…

(-note: When you see something like the above, it is the selected character's thoughts, otherwise it's what's going on.)

-Chazz's PoV-

Hmm…

"Hello. I'm Andrew, and he's… Chumps was it?"

"His names Chazz Princeton, the number one duelist back at duel prep school, so you better pay respects!"

"Duel Prep eh? Must not have been there the same year as Ed and I."

It was that moment that Chazz got a better look at Andrew and Edward.

Huh! Those two…

He knew those two. How? It turns out they were the best two who ever went to Duel Prep, they beat all the students, AND the teachers, AND the headmaster! They even had pictures on the walls of them back at Prep!

"Yeah, Chazz here's going to be the next King of Games!"

Jaden spoke up then.

"Impossible."

"Huh!"

"You see it's impossible for him to be the next King of Games, cause-"

"I'm gonna be! And Ed's gonna be the Prince… Jaden can be the Jester! Now we just need a Queen of Games……."

"HAHAHAH! A Slifer Slacker and his chums gonna be the next king-"

"Royalty."

"Whatever! Of Games! That'll be the day!"

"And keep in mind that I'm Blue."

"Can it you two. Maybe the new kid is right. He DID beat Crowler. I suppose it takes SOME skill to pull that off."

"Got that right!"

"Or just dumb luck! I say we find out right now!"

-Andrew's PoV-

Just then, a girl, also in the Blue Dorm, came in.

Holy, it's Alexis Rose!

Andrew's eyeballs became anime hearts, and his tongue hung out. Alexis paid no notice, good thing too, because otherwise his cheek would be in great pain, and he'd have a handprint on his face. Edward nudged him.

"Damn… Looks like you just found your queen, eh Andrew?"

Chazz then spoke up.

"Hey Alexis, you come to see me wipe the floor with this kid?"

"I'M here to remind you of the Obelisk welcoming banquet, you're late! You too guys!"

"Ah! We forgot! Come on shorty!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

Andrew then ran like hell, leaving dust behind, with Ed trailing after him, with flames in eyes.

-Jaden's PoV-

"….."

"Come on guys."

And with that, Chazz and Co. left.

"You two better get to your dinner too. Anyway, sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way, and not all Obelisks are like that, just Chazz. ECSPECIALLY towards Slifers."

"Eh that's okay, besides! I could have beaten him in one turn!"

"We've GOT to work on that overconfidence of yours…"

Alexis just laughed.

-A small bit later, at the Blue Dorm-

-Andrew's PoV-

Classical music was playing, the food was good, and we played DDR!

"Woo! I've won another game!"

"You, Andrew, are the DDR King."

"Thanks! Anyway, I've got to go somewhere, see you in a bit."

"(Now were could he be going?)"

(Now when I do the above, it's either a whisper, or a thought that's not the current character.)

-Meanwhile, in the Red Dorm-

-Jaden's PoV-

Everyone was complaining over the dinner, for it was a measly pair of sardines, with rice, curry, and what appeared to be eggs.

Complaints of, "This is our fancy welcoming dinner!" and "Forget the dinner, our dorm master's a cat!" Filled the air.

I however, loved it!

Just then, Andrew, of all people, walked in!

One of the younger students piped up.

"Hey, what are YOU doing here? Coming to gloat!"

"Why no, however I brought you guys some edible food, some of my homemade ramen, and some cookies, and I brought a few six-packs of soda!"

Cries of "Wow thanks!" and "This is GREAT ramen!" and "Ramen, mmm, mmm good!" filled the dorm. Then a man walked through the curtain at the back of the room near the cat!

"Hello students, I'm your new-"

"PROFFESOR BANNER!"

"Andrew my boy! So good to see you! It's been… how long? And what are you doing here; you're in Blue, correct?"

"Eh, I brought you guys some REAL food. Here, I brought you some, remember my Ramen? I improved it."

"But it was TO DIE FOR before, how can it be better!"

"I added salt."

"…….."

These two KNOW each other!

"And it's been 2 years. Ed's here to, ya know?"

"Ah, you mean the short guy with blonde hair and gold eyes?"

A voice echoed across campus, shocking everyone.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"…How… anyway, yup!"

"So I can tell… is he still height sensitive?"

"Yup…anyway, mind if I become a honary Red? The Blues are a tad stuck up for me; I want Blue status, but want to be in the Red dorm, is that okay with you?"

"Sure. I've got a spare jacket just your size!"

"Thanks man!"

As Banner walked off to find Andrew a Red jacket, forgetting about the rest of his speech, Jaden took the time to ask Andrew about his past with Professor Banner.

"So how do you know the good Professor? (Kudos if you can identify THIS quotes origin!)"

"I took a course on alchemy under him with a friend of mine who's also in Blue,"

"Alchemy? What's alchemy?"

Andrew then launched into a scientifical discussion about alchemy, its uses, how it was used, many theories, and I fell asleep at one point.

"-though to make the stone you need the blood of newborn babies…TONS of them! But personally I would- Hey, are you asleep!"

"Snrk!"

And he slapped me awake, and PAINFULLY too!

"OWW!"

The, Banner came back.

"I'm back! Now students, I want each of you to tell us something about yourselves."

I told about my strange 'hallucinations' about duel monsters when I was young, everyone else said theirs, and it was left to Andrew.

"Well, let's see, how about this?"

He then launched into another epic speech about his learning when he was taught by Banner, and then went on to talk about his origin in dueling, suffice to say, half the class fell asleep, but Banner woke up at one interesting part.

"-and semi-quoting Nicholas Flamel himself, to make the Philosopher's Stone, you need the blood of newborn babies, and an amount of souls!"

He then went on talking, and eventually, we all fell asleep. When we awoke, he was done, and Banner sent us all to bed.

-Later-

I made some tea, and sat down to talk.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed! That Andrew guy sure can cook!"

"Yeah, and he sees like a pretty much guy as well! The Professor too!"

"Wicked air, these good people. Hhahahaha!"

"Hey Chumley, want some tea?"

"DID I SAY I WAS THIRSTY?"

"Hey, he just asked if you wanted tea."

"DUH, tea makes you wet the bed! Not that I do, or ever id, or…WHATEVER!"

Just then, I got a message on my phone. Unbeknownst to me, so did Andrew on the other side of the campus, except his was a tad different....

-Andrew's PoV-

I was lying down, studying a book while Ed was asleep, and I got a weird message on my phone. When I clicked 'View' Chazz's ugly head reared on the screen.

"Hey Slifer Slacker, I heard about your turning. You think you're off the hook, but tonight it's on. Meet me in the arena at midnight for a tag team duel. I've already called your partner; you just got to show up. And why don't we make it interesting, the winners get the loser's best cards."

No way was I letting that challenge down! With that, I grabbed my disk, I transmuted my desk into something smaller, put it in my hand, and ran across campus. Well, I ran as well as Naruto carrying a desk to the Ramen shop on free ramen day.

-Later, in the Arena-

I ended up running into Jaden, well, apparently HE was my partner! And of course, Sye started whining.

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea guys…"

"Good or bad, you can't just turn down a challenge like that!"

We walked into the arena, and there was Chazz, with some other kid I don't know.

"Time to find out if you beating Crowler was just luck."

"It's ALSO time to find out which of us four is the better team!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get ready to hand over the cards when you two lose!"

"Sure, get your game on!"

At that point, Jaden got annoyed."

"That's MY line!"

"Whatever."

"So get your disk on slacker."

"Nah, now let me show you the power of a TRUE alchemist!"

I then set down the mini desk in my hand, clapped my hands together, and placed them on the miniature desk. To their surprise, it grew!

"What!"

I then took my duel disk out, and took my deck out. I then put my disk on my desk, and clapped my hands together, and placed them on the desk again. The disk appeared to integrate into the desk, and the desk took on the appearance of a duel disk, except it was still a desk!

"You see, I find wearing a duel disk is tiring for my arm, so I prefer to play in desk format, however neither of you would be interested due to nowadays 3d holograms, so I've integrated the technology into my desk by transmuting the disk and it's system into my desk!"

"I don't know HOW you did that, but you're going down!"

"Bring it!"

I then put my deck into a slot on the side of the deck, it went inside and auto shuffled, and then came out on a hole on top of the desk.

"Alright, I'll go first! Alright slacker! For my first move, I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode, the then set a facedown! Your go."

-Jaden-

"Nice of you to start big, but I like to start bigger!"

I drew a card.

"Hey, nice to see you winged Karibo! Anyway, for my first move, I play polymerization, fusing Avian on Burstinatrix to form, the Elemental Hero, Flame Wingman! Told you I started big, didn't I?"

"I was hoping you would."

"Err… and why was that?"

"Chthonian Polymer! Do your stuff!"

-Sye-

"What's Chthonian Polymer's stuff?"

Out of the blue…harhar… Alexis walked in!

"I knew I'd find you guys here. Chthonian Polymer's a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of a fusion monster your opponent summons by sacrificing your own monster."

Sye caught half of this, because he was staring and fantasizing at her breasts near his face. (I'm serious! When making this, I paused the clip, and it had him looking dreamily at her boobs, about a few feet away!)

"Huh, I mean, Oh no! Jaden just summoned a fusion monster!"

-Andrew-

"I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman!"

I face slapped. Jaden you moron!

With that, Reborn Zombie and Wingman disappeared, and he reappeared on Chazz's field, surrounded with a black aura.

"How did you know to do that?"

"You moron, you couldn't stop talking about him and showing him off on the helicopter, bragging that you could have beaten Crowler with him! Chazz knew you might use him!"

"Correct!"

"Anyway, since that was a special summon, I can still normal summon a monster this turn! And with that, I summon Clayman in defense mode!"

-Kid -

"My go! I set 2 cards, and summon mystical tomato in defense mode! I end my turn."

-Andrew-

"And with that, my turn!"

I of course, draw a card.

Hmm, interesting…

"'Aight, I set 2 cards, then summon a Mystical Tomato also! I end my turn."

-Chazz-

"Rise, Chthonian Soldier! Attack, Flame Wingman! Scorching Skydive!"

With that, Wingman turned into a flaming ball, and destroyed Clayman.

"And with that, his superpower activates!"

And of course, Jaden's LP dropped 800. Then Chazz attacked with his Soldier, and his LP dropped to 2000.

"Come on Jay, I can handle one, but I don't know about 2 with this deck!"

He has more than one deck? Ah well, I'll still take him down.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Uhuhuhuhuhhuhuhu…"

"What's wrong little baby? Are you crying?"

"Uhahahahahahahaha! This is too fun!"

'What!"

"Just what we came for! The trash talking, the experience, it's great!"

"Feh, your go baby."

"I summon Sparkman, and he attacks Chthonian Soldier!"

Sparkman zapped the guy, and then Chazz's LP dropped 400. Then, the soldier's sword lifted into the air, and slashed Jaden!

"Jaden you moron, when you destroy Chthonian Soldier, you take the same amount of damage to your life points as Chazz does!"

This guy knows his cards… I wonder if he can beat me, nah, he's just another Slacker!

Jaden's LP dropped to 1600.

"I throw down a face down and end my turn!"

-Kid's turn-

"I sacrifice my tomato to summon Airknight Parshath! Then I attack Andrew's mystical tomato!"

Parshath destroyed the tomato.

"And now his effect activates! The difference between your monsters defense and his attack go straight to your life points!"

I laughed as his LP shrank to 3200.

"Yeah, but now I can use his effect! (Fun fact, you can use this effect to summon Yubel! Now while I have this card, I will never use it, as it would disrupt the back-story of a couple seasons, plus Jaden would freak out, etc. However…) When sent to the graveyard by battle, I can special summon a monster having 1500 or less attack points, as long as it's dark! So I summon another mystical tomato!"

"Grr… I end my turn!"

-Andrew's turn-

"Alright, my draw!"

Heh, this game is mine…

"First, I activate my one of my two facedowns, 'Fires of Doomsday' which summons 2 doomsday tokens, but I can't normal summon this turn, but then I activate my other one, which is 'Pyro Clock of Destiny', so now since a turn has passed, I can summon again! And with that-"

I was interrupted by the sound of someone walking down the halls.

Slowly the images faded.

"Huh!"

"This duels over."

"What! It is not!"

"Is too!"

"Campus security, they catch us here, we could be expelled! Chazz new, but I'm guessing you two didn't?"

"WHAT!"

"We've got to get out of here!"

With that, I transmuted my desk again, and ran after Alexis towards the back entrance.

"Thanks for showing us the back entrance."

"No problem."

"Grr…"

"Sorry about the duel ending so suddenly."

"Ah well, I know just how it would've ended anyway."

"And how? It looked like the match was going to Chazz and co."

"Not with these cards."

"Huh!"

Alexis was shocked when she saw Regiki and Monster Reborn in Jaden's hand.

"Plus I had a sure win card…"

"Oh really, and you had what?"

I then flashed a card that shocked her, but Jaden didn't see it, or Sye.

"That card…"

"Uh, huh. I'm a card collector, and I can put them to their best use. See ya round."

With that, Jaden and Sye walked back towards the Red Dorm, and I Blue.

-Alexis's PoV-

He had that card… guess they would've won… That new kid…Andrew… maybe he could…. Nah… maybe…


	5. Notice 3

Notice no 3.

For those who may have scipped the others, and now want to read, I WILL change this format eventually. Anyway, here's the deal… I'm running a contest for a rival for my character! I've already got a sidekick (Edward Elric), but I need a rival. I'm planning on using the unnamed kid I used in the last chapter. Whoever comes up with the best name and deck and puts it in a review for this notice, will win the contest! They might even manage to get a one time guest appearance in a later episode… until then, see ya! (Next chapter coming up next Friday…hopefully!)


	6. Notice 4

Notice 4

I'm sorry I was gone so long! And to all my current readers and future readers...*bows* I appologize for how I wrote. Both in format and content. I may make future mistakes as well, and I appologize and ask for advice.

As for why I was gone, you see, my parents banend me from due to their realization that there were M rated fictions on this site, and banned me instantly. I have solved this by posting from secret, so from now on I will post as soon as I can, which, sadly, may not be often.

As to for whoever tried to give me some ideas for who my 'rival' might be who was that kid, I appologize because I'm not really going to use those ideas. Well, I might in some terms, but I had a few ideas of my own. See what you think. For those who are wondering what I'll do instead, I will keep to the fact that my rival is a kid, as well as use the idea of giving him 5Ds cards, as given to me by a reviewer. Also, for anyone who is interested in his identity, I will post a bit of a backstory for him in place of the next episode, because I don't really know how to place my character in it. And for anyone who insists on knowing now instead of waiting for my next chapter to be posted, which will be soon, let me just say that he has 'one hell of a butler'.

Good day to you ladies and gents!


End file.
